On The First Page Of Our Story
by FetishFemme
Summary: Harry has lived with the Cullens since he was 8, rescued from the Dursley's after it was revealed that he was abused. Harry went to Hogwarts at age 11, and is now 16, at the peak of the second war verses Voldemort. Despite the war, Harry was happy and grateful. Dumbledore calls them all to a meeting that will shatter the Cullen family forever. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: WE'RE BACK BABY! Well... I'm back. I am FetishFemme, formerly known as VampireWizardlvr... don't ask, it's a long story but a very vague version is on my profile biography. I'm happy to be back, but I'm so behind on all my stories. Sorry guys, I bet you thought I abandoned them :/ I'm in the middle of a cross-country relocation and lots of other painful, troubling conflicts. It all makes me wanna VOMIT with emotion. Title based on Love The Way You Lie Part Two by Rhianna, featuring Eminem.

Word Count: 4145  
Submitted: 7-10-2012

Pairings (the majority are canon):  
Harry/Edward  
Harry/? ;)  
Esme/Carlisle  
Bella/Jacob  
Rosalie/Emmet  
Alice/Jasper  
Hermione/Ron

Summary: Harry has lived with the Cullens since he was eight, rescued from the Dursley's after it was revealed that he lived in an abusive environment. Harry went to Hogwarts at age 11, and is now a tender 16, at the peak of the second war verses Voldemort. Despite the war, Harry was happy and grateful. Dumbledore calls them all to a meeting that will shatter the Cullen family forever. Rated M for a reason, my darlings. Slash, Sex, Violence, AU, and lots of other delectable naughties. ONLY WARNING. I don't own anything :) Romance and Adventure; Rated M for mature situations such as violence (maybe torture) sex (slash and het!), and delectable naughties!

PROLOGUE:

On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright, then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised...

AGE 6

At the tender age of six, Harry truly knew the definition of pain. Pain is the desperation, the feeling that clenches every nerve in your body until you are so desperate that you'll do anything to stop it. Even give into the darkness with the risk of never waking up... with the blessing of never waking up. Harry didn't have anything given to him that made him happy. Well... Harry knew he liked ice cream. Strawberry ice cream. With sprinkles. One night, Dudley, in a rush to meet with his neighborhood friends, dropped a bowl with a semi-melty scoop of ice cream when he was doing dishes. It was late at night and Petunia and Vernon were retired for the night so Harry did what he thought taboo: grab a clean spoon. He dipped it in carefully, as is a simple clink would violently disrupt the lead-heavy sleep of his aunt and uncle. He slowly put the spoon in his mouth and relished the cool taste of frozen artificial strawberry. It made him realize that there was an entire world of happiness he had yet to see.

The next morning, he was in too good of a mood and Uncle Vernon noticed it. When Vernon unlocked the bolts on the cupboard under the stairs, the boy happily made his way to the kitchen, ready for a day's worth of slave labor. He even hummed while fishing in the cabinets for pans to cook the gluttonous family their breakfast. Vernon analyzed every move the young boy made as he fried bacon and whisked eggs. Harry whipped around with the bowl in his hands, needing a spatula for the soon-to-be-crispy bacon, only to run into his uncle's beer belly and fell to the floor with a wince of minimum pain. However, the whisked eggs (which was a large amount to only feed a number of three people) flew out the the small hands of the wide-eyed boy and onto the floor, splattering across the cruel and mundane family sitting at in the kitchen. Harry had never seen such a shade of purple-puce flood Vernon's complexion. He then knew that any happiness he would come across would be short lived. A meaty fist slammed into his face and, soon enough, all he knew was darkness.

Harry woke up. The pain slowly spread over his body as if he was being drenched by it. The feeling of happiness he had the previous morning was now just a hollow memory. He almost couldn't recall the jovial, almost euphoric, sensation. He was losing all hope. Tears started to burn his eyes and he blinked quickly to rid of them. He heard the bolts of his cupboard snap locked, hearing his uncle's voice through the thin wooden door, "We're going out for the day!" He growled, "If you can be good while we're gone, we might give you dinner."

Harry lost the last of his hope.

AGE 9

Harry awoke to silence, no stomping on the stairs, no shrieking of his horse-faced aunt, no grumbling of the abusive uncle. His neck was stiff, he was still growing despite his malnutrition, and he was getting too big for this cupboard. He jumped when there was a light knock against the cupboard door. Harry froze, slowly and hesitantly began to push against the door, expecting it to still be bolted shut, but it opened with ease. He met eyes with a smiling old man, he looked maybe 90 years old, with a long, grey-white beard and twinkling, blue eyes. He wore queer, royal blue robes with shimmery golden accents. "Harry Potter?" he asked, already knowing the identity of the scared, emaciated boy cowering under the frame of the cupboard door. He gave Harry another small smile as the boy nodded. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, wary of getting any closer to the shaking boy. "It'll be okay, Harry, they will not hurt you anymore."

The old man held out his other wrinkled hand to Harry, "I'm sorry you were placed in harm's way, I feel as if I should take responsibility." he said gravely, pausing to grimace, but then resuming his previous countenance, "Will you accompany me to a very safe place? I would like to introduce you to a loving family, they would like to spend some time with you."

A shaky, confused smile spread across the boy's face as he took the hand of the old man. The old man smiled and he continued. "My name is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and I am your friend."

-

"You have my trust." Harry heard through Albus speak through a thick wooden door, playful voice void of all childish amusement. "I am placing the boy's life in your hands, my friends. I know you will have the utmost control and will nurture him well."

"It isn't the control I'm afraid of, Albus, it's the seven of us acting as a support system for Harry Potter. How are we to explain to a child what we are?" said the baritone voice of a man.

"Harry is an old soul, I know you see it as well." the old man spoke.

"You can call a nine year old an old soul all you want," snapped the voice of a young, snobbish-sounding woman. "But tell him the people around him are murderous vampires and he'll still pee his pants and run for his life."

"We aren't murderous!" cried the small voice of an obviously hurt woman.

The rest of the conversation went right through Harry, as a cold feeling spread over his being. He was living with vampires. They would be ten times as cruel and strict. He never even knew that vampires existed! Would they use him as a slave? Or worse... a meal? The blood drained from his face as he struggled to pace his shallow breathing. He paled even further at the thought of his blood, will they drink his blood? He bolted down the hallway as fast as his little legs would carry him, turning into the kitchen, nearly running into the door jamb. He wrenched opened each cabinet with desperate movement and scoured every nook and cranny in the entire room. He quickly and quietly pulled out cooking and cleaning supplies. He started to cook a dinner and filled the sink with water so he could mop later. He plunged the sponge into a container of bleach and scrubbed the floor violently, ignoring the light-headedness he obtained from the noxious fumes. The amazing smell of whatever he was cooking over-rode the smell of bleach and permeated every corner of the room.

All one could hear in the room was the scraping of the sponge against the linoleum and the poor child's heavy breathing, betraying his obvious desperation. Until the kitchen door opened, which Harry did not hear over his frenzied concentration. A large, muscular young man crouched in front of Harry, who was still oblivious to his presence. He sat there, hoping the child would look up and introduce himself. After about ten seconds, the man got a teensy bit impatient and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

Harry's emerald green eyes slowly rose to meet the smiling bronze eyes of a vampire, the little boy's eyes widened with fear and he opened his mouth to scream, but his breath was taken by fear. Emmet's brow scrunched up in concern, "Hey, kiddo, are you okay?" He asked confusedly. Harry came to his senses and let out the loudest and most terrified scream one would ever hear a child utter. "Hey, it's okay!" Emmet cried, putting a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder as he continued screaming. "It's okay, kid!"

Esme ran into the room, heels clicking against the bleach-covered floor gracefully. "What happened?" she gasped, taking in the sight of Emmet freaking out as Harry screamed and pressed himself into the wall in attempts to get away from the two vampires. Emmet whipped around, surprise and confusion flitting across his face, "I- He was cleaning when I came in here and I asked him why. And he started screaming and freaking out."

"Oh," Esme moaned, rushing over to the boy at a human pace and dropping to her knees to hug the boy, who struggled under her embrace. He let out a pained whimper against her chest as his arms gave out and he sagged against her loving embrace. Carlisle and Albus stepped into the room: Emmet was sitting idly, watching the scene play out; Esme held a sobbing boy close to her chest maternally.

"I think it's safe to say that you will all do fine together." Albus said calmly. Carlisle, amazed at the "younger" man's quirky logic, looked at him with wide eyes. Albus smiled, stroking his beard fondly, "Where is the rest of your coven?"

"Hunting in Africa. They're expected back the day after tomorrow." Carlisle said dryly.

"You will be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AGE 11

October 16th

Dear Mom, Dad, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.  
School... School is scary. People here are so mean and prejudice. I'm what they call a half-blood because my birth mom was a muggle-born and my birth-dad was a pure-blood. There are a lot of people that only like purebloods and I'm guessing that's what the whole war was about. I finally got to know my roommates pretty well. Seamus and Dean are best friends and don't really socialize with anyone else besides Justin Finch-Finnely. I think that's how his name is spelled. Ron is pretty cool, he and this girl, Hermione have a lot of classes with me and we hang out most of the time. The guy who teaches potions, Professor Snape, is a total berk. He is really cold to me. Draco Malfoy is just as bad. But this fourth year boy, Cedric Diggory, brought me candy from Hogmeade (first years can't go to Hogsmeade), he's really nice.  
All my love!  
Harry

Dear Edward,  
You knew all the stuff I told the family already. Hogwarts sucks! I don't wanna be like these people! Every time someone approaches me, they bring up "The Boy-Who-Lived", that is the DUMBEST name anyone has ever called me, what living boy doesn't live! And no matter how hard I try to tell them not to, it won't go away! I don't like what is is becoming... Professor Quirrel is giving me weird vibes... Snape is such an asshole! He think I'm corrupt because of all the attention I've been getting for being "famous", he thinks I'm arrogant and spoiled. I may be spoiled but I don't let it go to my head, right? Ron and Hermione keep looking at each other like they wanna hold hands or something, but all they do is argue, I don't know whether to feel like a third wheel or a buffer!  
I've got to go, lights out!  
love Harry

AGE 12

"A basilisk, Albus, A basilisk?" Carlisle yelled angrily, pacing in front of the desk in the Headmaster's office. "I thought you had Harry's best interests at heart but then you send my twelve year old son into a basement with a 50-foot snake and the apparition of a dark wizard! I forgave you for last year, Harry was just wandering around with his friends, they were curious, I understand. But I know you've seen this coming." he growled, placing his palms on the desk to keep from shaking. "I think you see this all coming and I will not stand idly by as Harry is turned into your little soldier. If it wasn't-" he choked, "If it wasn't for your goddamn bird, Harry would have died."

"Carlisle, I-" Albus began, "I cannot-"

"No. You cannot." Carlisle interrupted softly but angrily, "If Harry had lost his life, I would not hesitate to blame you and take immediate action." he said vaguely, even though both were fully aware of the veiled threat.

"If I outlive Harry," Albus began slowly, "I will suffer the consequences and face your wrath. But only when the end of the war has been determined."

"I don't like that promise." Carlisle said menacingly, "It means you cannot ensure me his safety."

Albus sighed heavily, "Your son is the number one target for Lord Voldemort. I will not be around every moment to save him."

Carlisle let out an unnecessary, shaky breath as Albus continued "You could lose him any moment. He will not be safe unless he's killed, or until Voldemort has met his own demise."

"He's right, you know!" said the painting of Phineas Nigellus smugly, safe from the vampire's wrath on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk, "The little half-blood will soon perish if her doesn't become Headmaster Dumbledore's 'little soldier'" he sneered the last two words as if they were offensively condescending. "This isn't a game Dr. Vampire, this is the beginning of a war. We can't spare a child's innocence, especially if he plays a key role in what is about to happen!"

"And what exactly is going to happen?" Carlisle growled, ready to tear the painting's smug grin with his bare hands.

"Just what I said, Doctor," shrugged Nigellus, "War."

There was an eerie silence.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, letting her head peak through. Her eyes widened at the gouged chunks of the headmaster's desk that littered the crazy patterns of the carpet, "Is everything alright, Albus?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Minerva. Rest assured, all is fine." Albus half-lied, meeting eyes with Carlisle, "Isn't that right, Dr. Cullen?"

"No." Carlisle said out right, no longer locking eyes with the headmaster. "Everything is not fine. Harry's life is at risk and it will never be okay because I have no control over this." He stood up, "I need to see Harry." He walked out the doors, being careful not to brush past Minerva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Together, the family grew closer, they loved each other, they grew attatched, especially Edward and Harry, and tried to live life as normally a family of vampires and a wizard could. Dumbledore stopped by to visit and to explain to Harry that he was a wizard. Harry found out that he would have to atend a magical boarding school. He, then, found out about his legacy as The-Boy-Who-Lived. When Harry was thirteen, he met his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Once Sirius was discovered, as well as Peter Pettigrew, Sirius's name was cleared and Pettigrew went to Askaban. Harry visits him regularly and stays over a few weeks in the summer at Grimmuald Place. They became a reluctant and somewhat distant addition to the Cullen family. When Harry was fourteen, he was entered into the TriWizard tournament. The Cullens, as a family, watched every event with nail-biting nervousness. The press had a field day when it was discovered that The-Boy-Who-Lived's family was a clan of vampires. Also, Harry Potter was dating Cedric Diggory, an affectionate relationship that made Edward ragingly jealous, to Harry's morbid delight. During the third task, Cedric Diggory was killed and Voldemort was resurrected from the dead. No one had ever seen Carlisle so angry, especially directed at Albus. They had a very large argument that nearly broke into a physical/magic fight. Age 15, Edward and Harry finally confessed feelings for one another but didn't act on them until Harry came back from the Department of Mysteries. Edward was so happy to see that Harry was not dead after the foolish trek to save a barely-breathing Sirius Black, that he kissed him. Sirius Black survived but was confined to St. Mungo's for 5 weeks, due to extensive battle wounds that could not be healed immediately with magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AGE 16

Hot breath mixed with the steam that filled the roomy shower, well... only the human's breath, but the vampire was panting just as heavily, despite the fact that his breath was unneeded. Edward had one arm secured around his Harry's waist as their lips met in a slow, languid,_ fiery_ kiss. Their tongues dueled lazily as the hot water drenched them in a watery inferno. Harry rocked his arousal against Edward's as he bit back moans. Edward whispered in his ear, "We're supposed to be getting clean, they're going to get suspicious." Harry giggled as Edward started rubbing shampoo in his lengthy black hair. He took the shampoo bottle from him and squeezed the citrus-y gel into his hands and massaged circles into the tawny, wavy locks of his vampire boyfriend.

"No. I wanna stay in here _all_ day, as long as you're here." Harry added on as a second thought, standing on his toes to rub noses with Edward.

"Too bad," Edward said cheerfully, carefully rinsing the suds from Harry's body. He turned the water off, ignoring Harry's yelp as he was lifted out of the shower. He groaned as his feet hit the ground, "S-so cold!" Harry whined, grabbing a fluffy towel as quickly as possible without slipping on the bathroom tile. Edward secured a towel around his own waist as he scooped Harry up into his arms and quickly made his way to the bedroom they shared. Harry both loved and hated being carried bridal style, on the plus side, it made him feel safe and loved, but it made him feel so effeminate. And he was already as feminine enough with his lithe figure, pixie nose, and his beautiful green eyes.

"Edward," Harry said hesitantly as they pulled on clothes in a comfortable silence. Edward paused, his shirt half buttoned, "Mhm?"

"Why can't we have sex?"

"Because you aren't ready." he said with practiced ease.

"Bu- Uh! What?" He spluttered, "You've known me for years _and_ you can read minds, are you just completely avoiding this? Because I will _not_ let this go until we have an actual conversation about this!" He was about to engage in a full on rant until Edward placed two fingers on his lips. "Can we talk about this later? It's the start of the day."

Harry huffed and continued dressing, Edward finished buttoning his shirt. Before Harry could go leave the room and go downstairs, Edward pulled Harry's forearm gently so he could steal a chaste kiss, "Later, I promise. Okay?" Harry nodded, "And happy sixteenth birthday." Edward smiled watching Harry leave to follow the smell of whatever Esme was cooking. Harry was very beautiful for a teenage boy, he had medium-length black hair, emerald green eyes and a short, lithe figure; he wore torn up, faded jeans (much to the dismay of Alice), and a loose fitting t-shirt. He drifted downstairs and plopped down at the table, his sexually-charged adrenaline fading quickly and he reverted back to his just-got-out-of-bed state. Esme placed a motherly kiss on his forehead, "Happy Birthday, pumpkin."

"Thanks mum." Harry said, staring at the large breakfast that adorned the table. Raisin french toast prepared by motherly love, scrambled eggs decorated with bits of shredded cheese, a plate of bacon cooked to perfection, and of course, a strawberry muffin with a candle. "I can't eat all of this, mum!" Esme smiled widely with her full, pink lips, "Eat as much as you can!" she laughed, turning to toss a leftover raisin at Emmet's head, "No video games at the table." she said sharply. Emmet ducked his head gracefully and hid his handheld device as Harry barked out a little laugh. Rosalie came in, dressed stylishly in all the latest name brands, provided by dear Alice of course, and sat next to Harry gracefully, "Don't expect me to break out in song for anyone," she said warningly, a Rosalie-esque smile lit up her face. Emmet scooted his chair closer to Rosalie, giving her a one-armed hug, "Don't worry kiddo, you've got her wrapped around your finger." He laughed, "She'll sing an aria just to make you smile."

Rosalie smacked the back of his head, amusement flickering across her face. Harry chuckled, placing lots of Esme's food onto his plate. Alice skipped into the room, practically dragging Jasper behind her so he'd hurry up, "Happy birthday, Harry!" she squealed, plopping into a seat at the table, bouncing with excitement. "I just know you're going to love what we all got you! Your reaction to Jasper's present is priceless, Emmet will be soo jealous!"

Emmet snorted. Harry smiled, "Where's dad?" he asked his mom. Carlisle was unfortunate enough to be trapped in the graveyard shift at the hospital, he could not get out of it. Esme opened her mouth to answer, "I'll call him right now."

Alice interrupted, "His car will pull up in about 2 minutes!"

And soon enough, Alice was proven right, Carlisle walked in with a smile on his face, carrying an armful of paperwork, "Sorry, I'm late," he said cheerily, "Let me just sit these papers in my study and the festivities may begin!"

A minute later, everyone was sitting at the table and chit-chatting and laughing modestly until a loud THUMP was heard at the window. Only Harry jumped, but he was the first to the window as he saw an irate owl pecking at the glass in anger. "Oh, hi Winnebed." he pushed the window open and the consistently grey owl hobbled in. She had a large purple envelope tied to his leg, Harry gingerly untied it and read it, with a sense of unease.

**Dearest Harry Potter,  
How have the holidays been treating you? Tell your family I wish them well. I'm afraid to tell you that the time for pleasantries is at a close, we all must meet at this time. It's very urgent. Tomorrow, Tuesday, August 1st at noon. I regret to inform you that there has been a drastic change in the plans we discussed at the close of the school year.  
Happy birthday.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore**

Harry paled dramatically, this couldn't be good. Carlisle slowly moved to pry the letter from Harry's fingers, he scanned it quickly and looked up with a rare look of confusion crossing his face. "Harry," he said softly, much to the dislike of the now apprehensive family, "What does this mean?"

Harry shook his head, "I-It's nothing you can know yet. Professor Dumbledore has me sworn to secrecy," his eyes flickered to the angry face of his father, "Daddy, it's for a good reason."

"What reason is good enough to make you feel this way?" Jasper asked, already detecting the negative motions rolling off of Harry in excess. Alice put her hand on his shouder, "What is he feeling, Jaz?"

"He's scared, upset, what's going on?" He pressed, looking Harry in his eyes. Harry was about to respond when Winnebed pecked at him angrily.

"Calm down!" he told the owl irately, handing her a piece of bacon. She flew away happily.

"We need to go to Hogwarts," Harry said gravely.

A/N:: Is 4,080 words too short for a chapter? Let me know! I've had a bad habit of making chapters and stories pretty short. I'd love a bit a feedback. I know I went through a lot of information in the first chapter but it will go slower once the story is in motion. Also, I'd like to offer my services as a beta, I love editing stuff. Message me, I need more friends anyway!  
Love,  
Lore aka FetishFemme aka the artist formerly known as VampireWizardLvr 3


	2. Chapter 2

thehorcruxkiller: I'm trying :) my problem is that I already have the middle and the end of the story planned out but I'm trying to get through the beginning. Which is agonizingly slow! Thanks for the sentiment.

SweetScarlett97- Your review made me cry with happiness, never in my life have I been gifted with such a long, dazzling review! I totally forgot about Edward's mind reading for a moment and I will touch on it in this or the next chapter. Right now, Harry is just turning 16, so he would have learned a little but not much. If I was going by the books. I'll touch on the art of occlumency as well. Thanks :D

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! If you've been reading You Lost Me, you are aware of my struggles, such as the well supplying our water breaking and other troubles. The internet has been out, one of the "perks" of living in the middle of nowhere. Town is about 45 minutes away so sometimes I type my stories when I'm in town, but I can only make so many trips! I'm so sorry you guys, I feel like I'm letting you down. I know I'll be re-locating to an actual city soon enough, but it will either be three hours away or 3,000 miles away. It will be tough, if I move across country, it will be a while before I get to update. I haven't found when or where yet, so cross your fingers.

Word Count: 3067  
Submitted: 8/16/12

From there, it was chaos. The family watched helplessly as Harry dashed around the house, grasping various items and threw floo powder into the fire place. The breathless boy turned to his family, his emerald green eyes wide with anticipation, "You guys remember how to use the floo, right?" Everyone gave their affirmative, at a loss for any other words. Harry nodded and grabbed Edward's hand, half-dragging him to the fire place. They had to crouch a bit to fit in comfortably, until Harry yelled, "Hogwarts!"

The green flames engulfed them and the couple disappeared, Carlisle and Esme went next, identical expressions of worry plastered across their faces. Once the fireplace was empty, Alice and Jasper went next. Finally, Rosalie and Emmet. You would never hear her say it out loud but flooing made her uneasy. Flames plus vampires rarely equaled a good thing. She dusted the floo powder off of her dress, ignoring her husband as she got lost in the sound of her purple stilettos hitting the stone dungeon floor. Her nearly-platinum, well-groomed eyebrows were arched in anger, she mumbled to herself about how this wasn't supposed to be how Harry's birthday was celebrated. She heard voices behind her, whispering furiously. She whipped around to see Emmet smiling down at a very short teacher, who came up to the middle of the vampire's thigh. "Emmet!" she snapped, "Hurry up!"

Emmet matched his pace with Rosalie's, seeing the family waiting patiently by a gargoyle statue. Harry was noticeably trembling under Edward's secure embrace. The family was a portrait of worry, but Carlisle put on a brave face and looked down at Harry. "You've been keeping stuff from us and I'm not happy with it. Is there anything you'd like to tell us before we enter the Headmaster's office?" He asked, fatherly authority commanding Harry's full attention. Harry looked up, "Professor Dumbledore gave me a mission that he and I would do in secret during my sixth year. We're finding Hor-" he paused, "It's-" he hesitated, looking down and said in a whisper, "life-threateningly dangerous. If our plans have been compromised, the results can be horrible."

All the colour had drained from the wizard's face, Carlisle growled and grabbed Harry by his wrist, making him gasp, pulling him out of Edward's grasp. He faces the stone gargoyle, who, in turn, cocked his head at the vampire. Carlisle used his vampire strength to knock the gargoyle off of his pedastle, sending it crashing to the ground in hundreds of little pieces.

"Carlisle!" Esme shrieked, jumping back to avoid the stone cascading to her feet.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Harry yelled, his breath quickening with fear.

"Carlisle, he's going to have a panic attack!" Emmet roared.

"Calm down, dad." Jasper said quickly. Ignoring his family, Carlisle walked up the spiraling staircase at a fast but human pace, Harry struggling to keep up with his panicked breathing, in fear of getting his shoulder dislocated by his father's tight grasp if he stopped moving. The Cullen family hurried after him quickly, trying to not cause a the family of vampires was seen as an imminent threat to the wizards, the wizards would take immediate action. Harry was close to hyperventilating when they reach the great wooden door separating the furious vampire father from the powerful Headmaster. Carlisle opened the doors with too much strength, sending the doors crashing through the door stops and indenting the walls. Professor Dumbledore looked up with much surprise.

"What are you doing with my son!" Carlisle roared at the old man, not noting the silent tears sliding down his aforementioned son's cheeks.

"I'm not-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by the vampires.

"Carlisle, let Harry go, he's terrified!" Edward growled, his stomach clenching at the blind fear in Harry's emerald eyes.

"He's going to pass out!" Alice shrieked hysterically. Emmet grabbed Carlisle's shoulders and shook roughly, dislodging the grip he had on Harry's wrists. Harry fell to the ground, sitting there, breathing quickly and staring at the floor. Edward and Rosalie rushed to his side, trying to get the boyfriend/younger brother to breathe normally. Alice sighed, leaning against Jasper as he sent out calming waves to everyone in the room. When Harry's breathing evened, Dumbledore said, "You make quite an entrance, Dr. Cullen. You storm in, panic addled son in hand, making demands about something you have no idea about."

"Now you are purposefully putting Harry in danger." Carlisle snarled, "I-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared, shaking the room, stopping everyone in their tracks. Once he realized he had everyone's full attention, he continued, "We have constantly had these discussions, Carlisle. Harry will always be in danger until Voldemort is dead! That's why we are here today." He took a deep breath, looking at Harry with an apologetic gaze. "Harry, I'm afraid that there is something I forgot to take into consideration. While hunting what we are hunting, once of us will be severely weak and I cannot promise which one of us it will be. In the event that I am weakened, you cannot use magic due to the Trace." he looked at Esme's concerned face, "The ministry's way of tracking underage magic use. We cannot risk this, seeing as there are death eaters in high political positions. We have no other choice. You have to marry."

Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore, frozen in shock. He looked at Edward, who looked equally in shock. Esme shook her head, "Absolutely not! He's only 16! And besides the fact, Harry and Edward haven't been together long enough, they only started dating this summer." Guilt crossed Professor Dumbledore's face. He looked down at his hands before looking up again.

"He will not be marrying Edward."

"What?" Emmet said loudly, "Why the hell not? It is a little early but still-"

"Marrying a vampire is a very dangerous thing to do in wizard society. Not only will the Trace stay on him for the rest of his life, but Harry will also be put on lists. Ministry lists, surveillance lists, auror lists, Voldemort will always know where he is if he married Edward." Edward's hopeful face crumbled, he looked down at Harry, who met his gaze with tear-filled eyes, "Hey, don't cry." Edward said softly, wiping away Harry's tears with his finger, "It'll be okay."

"There are not many people we can trust these days." Dumbledore said gravely, "So I've chosen someone we can absolutely trust with your life. As yo-"

A soft knock was place on the door jamb, "Albus, the doors to your office seem to be missing." said the voice behind them. He seemed to be speaking angrily through gritted teeth. Harry whipped around to be face to face with Severus Snape, whose face was void of all colour. His lips were curled into a snarl, and his fists were clenched with anger. He growled as he and Harry locked eyes. He walked past Harry stiffly and sat in an unoccupied chair. Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly, "No." Harry whimpered. "Why?" he begged.

"It must be done." Dumbledore said sadly, ignoring the misery on Harry's face, the anger on Edward's face, and the seething rage on Severus'.

"Tonight." he finished to the shock of the Cullen family.

"Why tonight?" Rosalie asked defensively, hands on her hips, "At least give Harry some time to let this sink in."

"Today is July 31st. School starts in one month. Harry and Severus need time to familiarize with each other. This marriage needs to look like they both wanted to do this, like they're in a relationship. If they look at all like this marriage was arranged-"

"Which it is." Rosalie said bitterly.

"The ministry will find a way to end it. The two of them will share the same quarters, giving them an excellent reason to spend more time together. This time would be used to train Harry further in the art of Occlumency, as well as Dark Arts and all the skills he'll need to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

Silence met the room. Carlisle spoke softly, his voice filled with dread,"What of the consummation of the marriage?"

Harry froze, Edward's arm around Harry tightened. Severus' eye twitched. Dumbledore took another deep breath, "It is required."

Harry let out a sob and buried his head in Edward's shoulder.

Carlisle walked over to his son and hugged him tightly, guiltily ignoring to bruises around Harry's skinny wrists, "It'll be okay," Esme said softly, also embracing Harry. The anger in the room evaporated very quickly when the family sought to support Harry in a familial embrace. Edward never felt colder. There was a voice in his head that taunted him over and over I bet you wish you had sex with him now, now his first time will be with his teacher.

From there, it was a rush.

Within an hour, Harry and Severus were standing across from each other. Harry had puffy, red eyes and was still sniffling while Snape's pallor was almost white with negative emotions, his fists still clenched in anger. It was a small affair, most of the twenty-seven members of the order were in attendance, as well as a couple of teachers, the Cullen family, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione Granger (only having met the Cullens on two or three occasions, the latest being after the Department of Mysteries fiasco) approached Edward slowly, "How're you?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm full of regrets, worry, and anger, and yourself?" He said politely.

"Worry mostly, now that I am home. Before, I was on vacation in the United States, the Oregon beaches are beautiful but horrendously dull, regardless of the cultural and educational factors. Have you been?" She asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood with a subject-change.

"I have been there in the winters, the summer is a little too sunny for my family and I. I agree, it is quite dull, the nature is beautiful though."

"Yeah, the nature." She nodded, looking around. The wedding was taking place in the Great Hall, such a large hall made the number of people in look so few. "Harry must be devastated." She said in a small voice, "I think Professor Dumbledore has gone too far this time. I always had the utmost faith in him, but as times are getting worse it dwindles."

This surprised Edward, there were few wizards who would ever speak ill of Dumbledore or the decisions he would make. At a loss for words, he nodded in agreement. No one in the room looked happy. Members of the Order had various expressions of disdain, disgust, and pity. Alice had her head in her hands, searching for a vision that would tell her everything would be okay, Jasper was sending out calming waves to those around him while trying to separate his emotions from theirs. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind harry, whispering words of comfort to him while he was struggling not to cry. edward wished he could whisper those soothing words but he just couldn't find any. Soon the chatter in the room died down as everyone took their seats. Albus stood in between Harry and Severus, next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Luna Lovegood was next to Edward with a quill and notepad in hand.

Dumbledore started off with a speech, he cleared his throat and began, "If we do not end war - war will end us. Millions of wizards, muggles and creatures alike believe it, but only a fraction of them will do something about it. That is why this wedding is taking place today. We are laughing in the faces of war by marrying these two men. War cruelly separates and destroys families and friends when we create them, it marrs the purest of joys and happiness when we perfect it. Magic has granted us this world and in the name of the fair face of this beautiful world, we love. Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that. In a war where men and women are persecuted because of the blood in their veins, we need to make love the center of the universe. The right thing to do and the hard thing to do usually walk the same path. So instead of mourn, we love. In place of tears, we love. And to eradicate hate, we love. We celebrate love in the face of death and tragedy so that we may one day triumph!"

The entire room was frozen with awe. Only Dumbledore could say "love" fifty times and it not be redundant. The speech was so beautiful. Edward saw Harry look down at the stone floor sullenly, he read Harry's thoughts with tentative haste I don't love him, I love Edward. He met Edward's stare I love you, he thought sadly. Edward just looked away, which made Harry look back at the floor. He only barely heard Dumbledore say, "And do you, Harry James Potter-Cullen, take Severus Tobias Snape as you husband?"

"I do." He said blankly, looking at Severus, who wearily looked back.

"You may kiss you life-partner."

Severus leaned forward to place an appropriately timed, chaste kiss to his new husband's lips as a camera flashed in front of him. Once the picture was taken, he glared at Luna Lovegood, who looked from behind the camera, her beautiful, dreamy face void of any amusement or happiness. She, instead, had a small frown on her tilted white-blonde head, which came as a surprise to all who knew her. The crowd began to liven up with post-wedding chatter, Dumbledore asked Harry to stay close by Severus for more pictures. "Why are we taking pictures anyway?" Harry said bitterly. "It's not as if this is a happy affair."

"The Quibbler is doing an article about your wedding," Luna said with her lilting voice, "It will be on the front page. I'm sure this issue will sell out very quickly. Professor Dumbledore thought it was appropriate, for the public's sake. He flooed me and hour ago when I was already in my pajamas and finding away to keep the nargles from attacking my hanging plants. Neville helped me with my garden this summer, it looks lovely, Harry, you should see it one day."

"I will." he promised, "one day."

"Potter, come along. Your family looks as if they are waiting for you." Severus snapped. Harry silently followed. Esme hugged him tightly. Carlisle did the same, apologizing profusely for hurting his wrist only an hour ago. Edward was no where to be seen. Alice threw her arms around Harry, who stumbled back and promised to tell him when she saw better things in her future. Emmet gave Harry a crooked smile, "Happy 16th birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks, Em." Harry said, smiling weakly. Jasper frowned, "We never got to give him his presents."

"That's okay," Rosalie smiled, "We can open them when we get home."

Dumbledore frowned, over-hearing the family, "Harry will not be returning to Washington with you."

Rosalie stiffened, irritated at his eavesdropping, as well as his bad news. "What did you just say?" She snarled.

"If you were an outsider looking in, wouldn't you find it a bit suspicious that Harry isn't with his husband on the night of his wedding?"

"I would find it a bit more suspicious that my brother is marrying his teacher." she snapped angrily.

"Might I note that the teacher had as little say in this situation as the student." Severus said angrily.

Alice piped up, "If you keep locking your jaw like that, you're going to break a tooth by the Wednesday."

"You're the seer aren't you?" She nodded, "I rarely trust those fools." She frowned.

"Can we bring his presents to the castle?" Esme asked Dumbledore hopefully.

"Tomorrow afternoon." he offered, his expression turned dark as he continued. "Harry and Severus have thing to do tonight."

Harry paled.

tbc...

A/M: Did you guys like Dumbledore's speech? Did you see the wedding coming? Mwahahaha I feel so evil! I need some reviews for this chappie, this one made me nervous because I typed it all over the course of three hours. Nic, the occlumency will be touched on the next chapter, I haven't forgotten you!

FetishFemme


End file.
